ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10: Hawkgirl Strikes Back
(In the Armoury, Baraka and another Tarkatan are inspecting a crate of shotguns.) * Baraka: That is all of them. (Baraka puts his shotgun in the crate. The other Tarkatan, fiddling with a shotgun of his own, points the barrel directly in Baraka's face. Angrily, Baraka swipes the gun from him.) * Baraka: That is no toy! It belongs to Shang Tsung! We are finished. Return to your post. (The Tarkatan walks off. Baraka places the shotgun in the crate and turns to spot Hawkgirl walking toward him.) * Hawkgirl: Stand aside. I will see Hanso. * Baraka: No one enters the Tower. * Hawkgirl: You are an excellent guard dog, Baraka. But you must learn to heel. * Baraka: I do not take orders from you. (They fight. Hawkgirl defeats Baraka with her mace, flight, acrobatics and martial arts and fighting skills.) * Hawkgirl: Good boy. (Baraka groans as Hawkgirl walks over to him.) * Baraka: Edenians have no loyalty. * Hawkgirl: Blind loyalty is not a good thing, as I have learned. You must keep your eyes open-- to anticipate the finishing blow. * Baraka: What are you talki-- (Hawkgirl interrupts him by stamping on his face, knocking him out.) * Hawkgirl: You make it too easy. (She walks off. In the Tower, Hanso is magically bound to a statue with Sheeva standing over her as jailer.) * Sheeva: If you had not dishonoured yourself by-- * Hanso: Hawkgirl! (Sheeva turns to face the newcomer.) * Sheeva: My orders are clear. No one is allowed in the Tower. * Hawkgirl: As you can see, I am here. * Sheeva: Here to help the Amazonian escape! You would deny her execution? The only means of regaining her honour? * Hawkgirl: We have very different concepts of honour, Shokan. (She fights and defeats Sheeva.) Not much of a jailor, are you? (She turns to Hanso.) * Hawkgirl: Now then, Your Highness, let us see how quickly we can remove these bonds. * Hanso: Hawkgirl, I... * Hawkgirl: I am too. (Before she can continue, she hears a sound from behind the door to the Tower.) * Baraka: Stop her! * Mileena: Do not let her get away! * Hanso: Go. Find Superman. Ask for his help. (With no choice, Hawkgirl does as Hanso asks. The scene cuts to the Wastelands. Hawkgirl has just finished running from several unseen assailants.) * Hawkgirl: That should distance me from any pursuers. (Mileena (now clothed in her purple attire) then teleports in front of her. Hawkgirl turns to face her.) * Mileena: Others pursue. I find. * Hawkgirl: By the gods... You are Mileena! * Mileena: You must return with me! There is to be a celebration for my sister! She is going away... (They fight. Hawkgirl defeats Mileena.) * Hawkgirl: I am more of a sister to Hanso than you. I must find Superman. * Superman: He is here. (Superman flies into the wastelands with Versad, Lenat, Beron and Smoke. Upon spotting Mileena's body, Smoke immediately jumps to the wrong conclusion.) * Smoke: Hanso turns away from Shao Kahn so you attack her rather than join her? (Hawkgirl holds up a hand in mercy.) * Hawkgirl: This is not-- (Superman holds back Versad and the others.) * Superman: Smoke, stop! That is not Hanso! * Smoke: You will come no closer! (They fight. Hawkgirl defeats Smoke.) * Hawkgirl: I did not wish to do that. (Superman approaches as Hawkgirl as Smoke picks himself up. Cleral arrives.) * Hawkgirl: Superman, I come at the request of-- (While they're speaking, Beron turns to Versad and Lenat.) * Beron: "Lord"? I was with Smoke. I thought she was a bad guy-- eh, girl. Guess he turned another one. What's Superman got that I haven't got? * Versad: God-like power? * Lenat: A personality that is not at all like sanding paper? * Beron: Jerks. * Hawkgirl: ...if we do not save her, she will be executed. Hanso does not have much time! (At the mention of Hanso, the guys walk forward to join the conversation.) * Versad: Hanso... executed? Where is she? * Hawkgirl: Held captive in the Tower of Shao Kahn's fortress. * Versad: I wil-- * Superman: I am not pleased with this outcome either, Versad. But there is no time. We must return to the tournament. * Versad: But you are responsible for her capture! You persuaded her to turn against Shao Kahn! * Lenat: Superman, we can free her as others fight in our stead, and join you thereafter. * Superman: Very well. (Versad and Lenat nod to each other, and as Lenat walks off, Versad only pauses to give Superman a brief look of contempt before joining him.) * Lenat: We will meet you at the Coliseum. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League 3